The Troubles of Love
by Flaming Soul
Summary: ‘I don’t know why I feel this way, but why am I? She’s has her heart set on another so I can not claim it. But why do I feel like I might have a chance? No that’s impossible…. Is it?’ RY, shoujo ai
1. Chapter 1

_**The Troubles of Love**_

**Warning: Well this is a shoujo ai fic between Rikku and Yuna so any body that doesn't like this pairing should get the hell out of here.**

**Summary: **'I don't know why I feel this way, but why am I? She's has her heart set on another so I can not claim it. But why do I feel like I might have a chance? No that's impossible.... Is it?' RY, shoujo ai

**Flaming Soul**: I'm back again! You all miss me? :: Silence:: Meanies! Omigosh, I sound like Rikku! Dang! Lol. I think I have been reading way too much FFX-2 fics. OK. On with the ficcy! O yah, before I forget.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy X-2 or any of the characters. Like any dreamer I wish I owned them.

**A big thank you to: **Armor King who pushed me to write this fic!

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts_'

(Translations from Al Bhed to English)

**_Chapter 1: Questions deep in one's heart_**

* * *

Rikku sat out on the deck of the Celsius. Her knees brought up, wrapped by her arms, resting her chin on her knees. Her green spiraled eyes, glassy and had a far away look in them. Her blonde hair whipped around her as the wind went past. She didn't even notice that some body was coming up behind her.

"Wow, your not like your hyper self, something must be troubling you," said a voice, still standing behind Rikku. The shadow of the person loomed over Rikku's almost bare back. "But since I like this new you, I'll give you 5 respect points."

Rikku turned around only to see black leather boots, which only belonged to no other that Paine. "O, hey Paine," said Rikku as she turned her back towards her again. Once more in deep thought. To her surprise Paine sat beside her, one a knee brought up, her arm rested on it. "Thanks for the respect points by the way."

They sat in an awkward silence that is until Paine broke it, "What were you thinking about?" She asked, her crimson eyes staring at Rikku, questioning.

Rikku was silent for a moment or two before replying, "I think..... I think that I might have feelings for some one...."

"That's not hard to believe coming from you. Who is it? Gippal?" asked Paine, who by now was interested in the current topic.

"I can't tell you," replied Rikku. She was still staring at the ground that was passing by them in a green-blue blur. "I don't even know if I like the person or not."

"Well then," sighed Paine. "How do you feel when this person is around you?" She asked, her eyes scanning Rikku's face for clues to whom this person might be.

"How am I supposed to know how I feel?" said Rikku in frustration. "Really, how am I supposed to answer that question when I don't even know if I like them in the first place?"

'_Whoa, is it just me or is Rikku starting to act her age? Let's see she has feelings for some one and can't seem to place it, and she's asking a logical and thought provoking question and she's being sensible. . . . Hmmmm . . . She's maturing._' Concluded Paine. As Paine was about to voice out her thoughts, and tell Rikku that she's maturing, the sound of the lift doors being opened came from behind her.

"Yunie!" squealed Rikku, as she jumped up and began jumping circles around Yuna.

'_Never mind,_' sighed Paine. '_I wonder what made Rikku so mature a second ago?_' A glove covered hand waved in front of Paine's face and Rikku's voice could be heard.

"Spira to Paine!" yelled Rikku. "Buddy says that's he's found a sphere in Besaid."

Paine sighed once again, caught Rikku's hand in a mid swing, and as she was getting up she pulled Rikku down. Mumbling could be heard as Paine looked over her shoulder to look at Rikku. "Now that's what I call fun," stated Paine the corner's of her lips curving up into a smile. Yuna tried her hardest not to laugh but a few giggles escaped her mouth.

"I am so going to get you back Paine," mumbled Rikku as she got up and dusted her self off. Fixing the blue bandana on her head.

"What was that? You're going to get me back, as if," said Paine as she turned around and headed for the lift. Inside was Yuna, still giggling at Rikku and Paine's antics.

'_I can hear her getting up. And still mumbling by the sounds of it. Hmmm, the bottom of her shoes are soft padded, but I can still her them. Let's see, 5,4,3,2,1,_' thought Paine as she counted down in her mind. As soon as she reached 1 she quickly side stepped out of the way. As she did that a blur of Rikku's out line past her.

"Wha-?" said a surprised Rikku, as she turned her head towards Paine. Her body was so caught up in the momentum of her run, added by the wind pushing her, Rikku couldn't turn around and get near Paine.

"Rikku!" yelled Yuna, Rikku turned her head towards Yuna's voice, "Wha- CRAP!" yelled Rikku as she crashed into Yuna. A thud could be heard, Paine walked calmly towards the lift, and as soon as she was in view she was a hard time not trying to laugh.

Rikku landed on top of Yuna, her arms around Yuna's neck. Yuna's arms were around Rikku's waist, her legs sprawled on the floor. Rikku gasped when she saw the closeness of their faces, she blushed a deep red and pushed her self up, nearly tripping in the process.

Yuna on the other hand had a pinkish hue around her cheeks, her mouth open as Rikku got off her, she too stood up, and she leaned against the wall panting for air.

Paine stepped in trying very hard to keep a straight face but she couldn't stop smirking. She took a good look at Rikku, and noticed her blushing like mad. '_I wonder why Rikku's face is so red._' Thought Paine, her attention soon came to Yuna, still panting for air and on her face was the pinkish hue, though it was more reddish now. '_Ok, now, why is Yuna's face almost like Rikku's?_'

Yuna leaned more on the wall, her breathing slowing down into an even pace, '_Man, that took a lot of the breath outta me. Note to self: get out of the way next time. My back hurts._' "Can one of you check if there's any sign of bruising on my back?" asked Yuna as she turned around.

"Hmmm," said Paine as she bent over to look. She took her gloved hand and poked at a random part on her back, Yuna gave a little 'ow'. "One there, let's just hope that there ain't a lot of them."

"I'm so sorry Yunie," said Rikku. "E ys cilr yh ycc! Huf Oihea'c kuhhy ryja pniecac!" (I am such an ass! Now Yunie's gonna have bruises!)

"Lyms tufh Neggi! Ed'c hud ouin vyimd," (Calm down Rikku! It's not your fault) said Paine, perfectly in Al Bhed. "Dyga y lremm, oui yht E lyh fydlr ran pylg frah yho veahtc yddylg, cu dryd cra fuimth'd kad rind. Ug?" (Take a chill, you and I can watch her back when any fiends attack, so that she wouldn't get hurt. Ok?)

"Veha," (Fine) said Rikku. She turned to look at Yuna. Yuna had a confused look on her face, she still didn't know that much about Al Bhed. '_You know Yuna looks sorta cute when she's confused like that. Wait what am I thinking!?_' thought Rikku.

"You'll be fine Yuna," stated Paine after looking at Yuna's back. "Only 2 bruises. Seeing as you look confused, Rikku was worried about you so I just told her to calm down."

"Awww, that's sweet," said Yuna, as she came over to Rikku. She then gave Rikku a hug, "Nice to know that you care Rikku."

"Well you are family," shrugged Rikku, as she hugged back. Careful not to touch Yuna's bruises. Her cheeks slightly pinkish. "Can't you use the White Mage dress sphere to heal your wounds?"

"I can but seeing as there always is a fiend when ever we find a sphere. I think that I best save it, I'll Heal myself after," said Yuna as she pulled away from the hug. While Rikku and Yuna were hugging Paine had tapped on the computer to take them to the bridge. The doors opened the three made their way to Buddy.

"As you know we're going to Besaid," said Buddy.

"I think we got that _down_ right _Rikku_?" said Paine, once again a smirk gracing her features.

"I believe we did _Paine_," said Rikku, pouting, her arms crossed.

Buddy raised an eye brow, he asked "What's that about?"

Yuna giggled, "Oh nothing. Just the usual Paine and Rikku antics or as I like to call it their way of _fun_." Yuna giggled some more as she finished her statement.

"O so that's why Paine and Rikku we putting emphasis on some of their words," stated Shinra. "So what happened?" He asked eagerly.

"Let's see, Paine and Rikku were both sitting on the deck, Rikku as usual got up and greeted me, Paine just sat there thinking. Rikku waved her hand in front of Paine's face and calling her name. Paine grabbed Rikku's hand pulled her down while she was getting up. Rikku mumbling, usual talk between her and Paine. Rikku running behind Paine, Paine dodged, and Rikku collided with me. Hmmm, I think that's about it," said Yuna as she finished. Paine smirking giving Rikku glances. Rikku pouting, sticking her tongue out at Paine. Shinra laughing he's head off. Buddy chucking, Brother driving while muttering some thing in Al Bhed.

"Du ramm fedr drec," (To hell with this) mumbled Rikku in an uncharacteristic moment.

"You do realize I know what you're saying Rikku," reminded Paine. "Your not the only one here who knows Al Bhed, remember?"

Rikku pouted again, and sat down on the opposite side of Brother and put on the head phones and listened to music. (AN: Did that make sense?)

And the rest of the trip to Besaid went like this, Rikku listened to music, Paine kept quiet and said a few remarks here and there, Brother acted weird as usual, Shinra was on the computer still and Buddy kept them updated. Yuna on the other hand went back to her cabin and took a nap.

When they finally reached Besaid, they were welcomed by on other then Wakka. Rikku was as usual her hyper self, Yuna was happy and Paine was some what silent for the most part. Rikku kept on telling Wakka that he was getting fatter. And Wakka was rambling on about some thing and didn't hear what Rikku was saying.

They made their way to Wakka and Lulu's house. There Yuna and Rikku talked on and on about Lulu, Wakka, the baby and sphere's. Lulu seeing as they had a lot to catch up on invited Yuna, Paine and Rikku to stay a while and they of course agreed.

In the middle of the night a figure got up from their bed and went out side. Paine of course being a light sleeper heard this and her curiosity arose so she got up and followed the figure.

'_Who would be up at this hour?_' thought Paine, as she silently followed the shadowed figure. Paine and the mysterious figure made their way to the beach. There the figure sat down, Paine's eye brow's went up as the moon light showed who the person was.

"What are you doing here?" asked Paine.

"Huh! What?" said the person as they jumped up quickly. The person asked, "Whose there?", at that moment the moon light showed thorough the clouds. It's Rikku. At this moment Rikku was wearing sweat pants and a tank top. That was the most Paine has ever seen Rikku covered up.

"It's me Rikku," stated Paine as she walked out of the bushes she was hiding in. Paine was wearing sweat pants and a shirt, with sleeves that reached just past her elbow.

"Don't scare me like that Paine," said Rikku as she sat back down on the cool sand.

"Well you shouldn't get up in the middle of the night," stated Paine. "Don't you remember that I'm a light sleeper? I would have thought that you'd have known that it was just me."

"It's hard to see at night," shrugged Rikku. "Besides I didn't know that you were a light sleeper, I'll keep that in mind next time."

"You should," said Paine as she once again sat down beside Rikku. "So why are you here?"

"I just needed to think that's all," stated Rikku as she lied down on the sand, her hands behind her head, staring up at the sky.

"You've done a lot of thinking these days," said Paine as she looked down at Rikku. "What's with it all?"

"Well, you remember right?" asked Rikku her eyes now staring at Paine. "I told you that I think liked some one and well as you know, I'm not really sure about it."

"O right," said Paine as the morning came back to her. "So have you figured it out yet?"

Rikku shook her head, meaning a 'no'. Her attention was again, back to the stars glittering above the two.

"Can you at least tell me just who this person might be?" asked Paine.

Rikku again shook her head, "I can't. You'd think I was crazy and shun me away." When Rikku had said this, her eyes began to water, a few tears fell as she tried to blink them away.

"No I wouldn't do that to you or any body," said Paine, her crimson eyes softening.

'_So this is the side of Paine I never knew of. I wonder why she's asking me, does she car about me?_' "Paine, do you care about me?" asked Rikku, her eyes slightly watery.

"Of course I do, you and Yuna are like my family," said Paine. Her voice genuine. "Over the time that we spent with each other, I guess that I sorta think of you guys now as like my sisters or some thing. I just don't really show it, I'm not really used to showing this side of me. So I help others in a way that doesn't really show that I care, but I do."

"Good to know that you at least care," said Rikku. She sat back up and scooted closer to Paine, her to surprise Paine didn't object. "But why don't you want to show it? It's not like that we're going to stop liking you or any thing."

"No, it's not that," said Paine. Who now lied down just like Rikku, with her hands behind her head and staring up at the sky. "I'm just now used to showing my soft side, I never had any one to show it too any way. . . ." Paine at the end trailed off, knowing that Rikku got the idea.

'_She never had some one to comfort, or be there for them? Poor Paine, that's why she acts so cold, that's how she's been like for how long?_' "Oh Paine," whispered Rikku as she hugged the older girl around the waist. Her eyes watering once again.

"Wha-?" said a startled Paine. She sat up slowly and out her arms awkwardly around Rikku. Her hand brushed Rikku's face, to her surprise she felt some thing wet. '_She's crying. . . . for me?_' "Why the tears Rikku?"

"You never had any one didn't you?" asked Rikku, sniffling. She wiped her eyes with the back of one of her hands, but she still kept her other hand around Paine's waist. "You know you can always talk to me and Yuna."

"Yes I know," said Paine. "But you didn't answer me, why the tears?"

"I'm crying because you never had any one to comfort you," said Rikku as she rested her head on Paine's shoulder. "You and Yuna were always there for me, so I guess that this is one of the ways I had to repay you. I'm supposed to be the one comforting you right now, but it ended up with you comforting me."

Paine chuckled, "Yes, true."

A sound then was heard from behind the two, Paine quickly got up, ready for anything. Rikku stood up too in a defensive stance.

"Paine? Rikku?" called out a voice. It was Yuna. She walked out and into the moon light. She was wearing a shirt and pj bottoms. "I heard some thing, so I got up and I found that you two weren't in your beds. And I got worried, so I started looking for you guys, then I found a few foot prints on the ground and I followed it. And so here I am." Finished Yuna.

Rikku and Paine sat back down on the sand. Yuna sat down with them, her eyes only half open.

"You should go back and sleep Yuna," suggested Paine.

Yuna shook her head, "No. I don't want to go to sleep just yet, I feel a lot better in you and Rikku's company."

At that moment Rikku yawned. "Do you want to rest your head on my lap Rikku?" suggested Yuna.

Rikku waved her hands. "No that's ok Yunie, I'm fine!" Silently thanking the night and its darkness, for it had been during the day, you would've seen that Rikku was blushing like mad.

"It's fine with me Rikku," said Yuna. "Fine then, how about just resting your head on my shoulder instead?"

Rikku didn't answer, instead she yawned some more. Yuna of course saw this, and took her chance of pulling Rikku towards her and resting the other girl's head on her lap.

"You should have seen that coming Rikku," chuckled Paine. Her eyes showing her happiness and merriment. Unknown to Paine, Yuna and Rikku had noticed how Paine's voice had changed, it no longer had a tone of coldness in it. Paine didn't know it herself but Yuna and Rikku knew, Paine's guard was down.

"What were you and Paine talking about?" asked Yuna as she shifted so that Rikku wouldn't get a neck cramp. Yuna had her left arm across Rikku's chest so that she couldn't get up and Yuna was using her right arm to support her.

Rikku looked to Paine before talking, "Well, we were talking about how Paine. . . . How Paine had no one to show her true feelings to. . . ." Rikku's hesitant voice trailed off as she looked towards Paine.

To her surprise Paine didn't get mad at her, instead she sighed. "I don't want to talk about it. . ."

Yuna took her arm off Rikku and gave Paine a one-armed hug. "If you ever need any one to talk too, look us up."

Paine nodded and stood up. '_This is going way too deep for my liking._' "I have to go to sleep. You know we have that sphere to look for, and I want to be in top condition when we face the sphere guardian. So I'll be going." With that Paine left off, leaving Rikku with her head still on Yuna's lap.

"Yunie?" mumbled Rikku, sleep evident in her voice.

"Yes?" said Yuna as she looked down.

"Can we sleep out in the stars tonight?" asked Rikku. Hoping that Yuna would say 'yes'.

Yuna giggled, "Thought that you might ask that. So I brought a blanket with me."

Rikku smiled. She lifted her head so that Yuna could get the blanket. She then put her head down on the sand, thoughts racing through her mind. About Yuna, and Paine. But before she could answer any of the questions in her head Yuna came back, blanket in hand.

Yuna sat back down, beside Rikku and draped the blanket over them. Rikku then rested her head on Yuna's shoulder, content to be where she is. In response Yuna rested her cheek on top of Rikku's head.

"'Night Yunie," said Rikku. A thought came to her, "Yunie can you sing to me?" She asked her words slightly slurred together.

Yuna hummed quietly the melody of '1000 Words.' Rikku fell asleep near the ending, with a smile on her face.

Yuna smiled as she finished, she looked down and saw Rikku. She kissed her cousin on the fore head and slowly wrapped her arms over her shoulders. To Yuna this some how felt right to her.

"Ashiteru(sp?) Rikku," whispered Yuna. She had not known that some one just so happened to over hear her say it.

A pair of eyes, watched as Yuna rested her cheek once again on Rikku's head and fall into a dreamless sleep. "I wonder what she meant when she said that. . ." said the shadowed person, as they quickly left off into the dark of the night, like a shadow.

* * *

**Flaming Soul: **Cliffy! I know, I know. You'll kill me if I don't put up the next chapter soon, but be reassured, that shall be soon.

I know that this chapter may seem like Paine/ Rikku fic but I repeat it's a Yuna/Rikku fic! I just put Paine there because I don't think Rikku would've told any of the guys in FFX-2 about how she felt so, that's why I put Paine there.

Well that's it for me. I gotta catch a few ZzZz's seeing as it's 11:43pm right now! So later. R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Troubles of Love**_

**Flaming Soul: **I'm back again! With a new chapter! :: Bows:: Thank you, thank you. I shall mention the reviews in the end of every chapter. Ok! I'm sorry for making Paine some what OOCed in the last chapter. I needed one of the trio, to comfort Rikku and I had first thought that Yuna should be the perfect girl of the job, but then I went for Paine instead. So, yah, sorry bout that! By the way in the future chapters Paine might be a bit OOCed.

Seeing as people already know the drill with the disclaimer's and all, the first chapter was the only time I shall every put it on. Seeing as it annoys some of the reader, like me for example. ;; Hehe. . .

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts_'

**_(Translations from Al Bhed to English)_**

**Sphere's recordings**

_**Chapter 2:The fiend, the sphere, what FUN!**_

* * *

Rikku's eyes slowly fluttered open as the sun hit her eyes. She felt some thing warm around her shoulders, as she looked she flushed red. Yuna's arms were around her. Rikku realized that she was half-way on Yuna's lap and her head had been on Yuna's chest. Rikku's breath caught in her throat as felt some one's warm breath on her neck. She didn't need to look to know. It was Yuna. 

Yuna mumbled some thing in her sleep as Rikku tried to get off her lap. Rikku tried some more to get out of the predicament that she was in, as she did so, Yuna's eyes came open.

"R-Rikku?" said Yuna as she blinked. She then saw how her and Rikku were so close, she blushed a pinkish hue. Her face had been on the crook of Rikku's neck. Yuna blushed some more when she realized that she was holding Rikku. Slowly she took her arms off her and Rikku sat down on the sand. Rikku was bright red.

"D-Did you have a good sleep Rikku?" asked Yuna, as she broke the silence between her and her cousin.

"Yes, you?" asked Rikku her voice slightly higher then it usually is.

"Same here. Errr, we should go back to Lulu's hut. I bet that she's really worried about us," said Yuna changing the topic. The pinkish hue around her cheek had gone.

"Oh! Right! I forgot!" exclaimed Rikku. Her blush, gone. Only leaving her face slightly pink. "Lulu's gonna flip!"

Yuna giggled, '_It's good to have the old Rikku back_.' "Then I suggest that we hurry back!"

Yuna quickly grabbed the blanket and ran. Rikku smiled and ran after her. Soon they arrived back at Lulu's hut, their faces red from running. They walked in the hut, finding Wakka, Lulu and Paine sitting on chairs beside a table talking.

"Looks like you two ran here," stated Paine, a ghost of a smile on her face. "You do realize that I had already told Lulu and Wakka where you were. So you really didn't need to run all the way here."

Rikku and Yuna gave an exasperated sigh, and sat down on a bed. "Man, we ran all the way here for nothing, where instead we could've just walked?" said Yuna, as her breathing became even.

"Yes," said Lulu. A small smile on her face.

"Why are you two still in your pj's?" asked Wakka, as raised an eye brow.

"Didn't you tell them Paine?" asked Rikku as she looked towards the silver haired girl.

"Yah, but only to Lulu," shrugged Paine. Yuna and Rikku gave another sigh and shook their heads, while Lulu stayed silent and Wakka had a confused look on his face as he looked from Lulu, Paine, Rikku, and Yuna then back to Lulu again.

"You too better get changed, your clothes are covered in sand," pointed out Lulu. "Both of your clothes are on the other bed."

Wakka, Lulu and Paine sweat dropped.

As Rikku and Yuna both looked down at they sand-covered clothes, then to their other clothes on the bed. Both girls then looked at each other, then a second later dashed to the other bed and grabbed their clothes and raced towards the bath room.

"Hah!" yelled Yuna as she got the to the door first. "I beat you Rikku!"

"No fare!" pouted Rikku, as she crossed her arms.

Yuna acting a but childish stuck out her tongue and Rikku before going in and changing. Rikku, sat back down on the bed, her arms still crossed. A few minutes later Yuna can out wearing her Gunner clothes.

"Ok Rikku. You can use it now," said Yuna as she fixed her hair with her hands. She down beside Paine, as Rikku got up and headed for the bath room.

"Where's the sphere?" asked Yuna. She winced when her fingers didn't get through a tangle.

"By the beach, or at least some where near it," said Paine.

"I see," said Yuna, as she worked out the tangle. Soon after Rikku came out, wearing her usual attire, the Thief.

"Shakie, shake our butts down there then," said Rikku as she went back into her hyper mode.

Paine sighed shook her head as she followed behind Rikku. Yuna giggled as she too got up and went out. Wakka and Lulu smiled as the three girls waved them good bye when they were on the trail to the beach.

"Well, where do head too now?" asked Yuna.

"I took a look, it's some where in the water," said Paine as she handed Yuna the directions.

Yuna's eyes lit up, "I know this place! I went there loads of times when I wanted to be alone. But we have to swim to get there, so put on your Thiefs." With that said Yuna switched to her Thief, so did Paine, reluctantly.

Soon the three girls were swimming in the waters. For time to time Yuna would tread water and take her bearings before heading out once again.

Yuna stopped and tread water, she looked around and said to Paine and Rikku, "We're here. But we have to dive. Just follow me and you'll be fine."

Paine and Rikku nodded. Yuna took a deep breath of air, and dived down. The other two girls following suit. They dived pretty deep. Just as soon as Paine and Rikku think that their lungs were about to burst, Yuna headed up. Soon they saw why, light shimmered through the water as they swam nearer and nearer.

Paine and Rikku gasped for air as they came into a cave opening. Yuna on the other hand was breathing lightly and pulled herself out of the water.

"Aren't ::gasp:: you ::gasp:: tired?" asked Rikku gasping for air.

"I came here a lot. So I guess that I've built myself up just by swimming here. My body is well adept in long swims and deep dives," said Yuna. Her breathing still light. She got up and read the directions again.

"So, where are we headed?" asked Paine. Still breathing quite heavily but not as much as Rikku, and not as light as Yuna.

"We'll go once Rikku's got her second wind," said Yuna as she looked at her cousin. Rikku was still in the water, so Yuna grabbed Rikku's arms and hauled her out of the water.

After a few seconds Rikku nodded back to Yuna. And the three headed off, once again following Yuna, seeing as she knew more about the cave, and it's ways.

After a long while walking, the three girls find them selves, in another cave, light from the sun shining through the holes on top. A glimmering sphere lay in the midst of the light.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go and get it!" said Rikku, as she dashed forward in excitement.

"Rikku! Look out!" yelled Paine as a fiend of gigantic proportions leapt out and headed straight for the Al Bhed.

Yuna acted quickly, she got out both of her guns and fired at the fiend. Causing it to forget about Rikku, and it started focusing on Yuna.

Yuna kept on firing, and keeping the fiend busy. Paine on the other hand was preparing to use Excalibur. As soon as Paine had gathered enough power she struck the fiend. It scream in agony, but it didn't fall.

Rikku who by now, got over her shock, got the sphere that lay on the ground and tucked it away. She then changed into her Samurai dress sphere, and joined in on the play. Yuna and Paine were slowly getting tried and the fiend still hadn't fallen.

The fiend rushed at Yuna, with amazing speed for such a large creature, none the less its aim was true. Yuna screamed in pain, as she fell towards the ground. Rikku came right over and managed to catch Yuna before she hit the ground.

Yuna winced at the pain that was coursing through her body. Open cuts, made by the fiend, had deep red blood oozing out.

"Paine, take care of Yuna. I'll get the fiend," said Rikku through gritted teeth. Paine was about to object but when she saw the glimmer in Rikku's eyes, she only nodded. Paine then changed into her Alchemist dress sphere and tended to Yuna.

'_I am going to KILL that fiend for hurting Yunie!_' thought Rikku, furiously. She quickly changed into her Dark Knight dress sphere (AN: I love that dress sphere.) Rikku dodged quickly away as the fiend lunged at her, although to her misfortune the fiend's horn grazed her leg. Rikku winced as she felt the hot burning pain shoot up her leg.

Yuna tried to get up and help Rikku, but Paine pushed her down, "Your still hurt Yuna."

"But, Rikku!" said Yuna franticly trying to get out of Paine's grip.

Paine looked over to the blonde girl, "She'll be fine. After you get better, I'll go and help her. Ok?"

Yuna sighed, and nodded. She lay down again so that Paine can tend to her injuries. '_Be careful Rikku. . ._'

Rikku didn't slow down, even though the pain was shooting up her leg. She dodged attack after attack, then she focused all her might and jumped up and did an attack from above, and slashed down on the fiend.

The fiend screamed in pain and fell. Rikku fell down to the ground, panting. '_That took a more them expected._' Rikku's head swam as she tried to focus on her surroundings. Her eyes were clouded in darkness. She fainted.

Just as Paine had finished tending to Yuna's wounds, Yuna was up and was about to congratulate Rikku. Yuna saw her cousin fall towards the ground.

"Rikku!" yelled Yuna, as she ran. She managed to catch one of Rikku's slender arms. She quickly pulled Rikku towards her and shook her, "Rikku! Rikku! Wake up!"

Paine ran behind Yuna, and handed her a potion. "Here use it on Rikku."

Yuna nodded and used every last drop of the potion. It wasn't enough so Yuna changed into her White Mage dress sphere and healed Rikku.

Rikku stirred, "Wha-? Yuna? Paine?"

"Rikku!" said Yuna as she glomps (AN: Glompshugs) her cousin.

"Rumo lnyb!" **_(Holy crap!)_** said Rikku. She reaches a hand over to Paine. Who just laughs. "Fine! Leggo Yunie!"

"Oh, sorry Rikku," said Yuna. "Its just that I'm so happy that your ok!"

"We all can tell that," said Paine sarcasm evident in her voice. "Nice job with the fiend Rikku."

Rikku smirked and danced around Paine, "Gasp! The high and mighty Paine giving me a compliment! Has the world come to an end?!" Said Rikku in mock horror.

Paine scowled, "That's 3 respect points Rikku." Paine just stood there, her face emotionless, but inwardly she was laughing her head off!

Rikku ran around, her arms in the air, "I lost 3 respect points! Nooo!" She ran around some more that is until she ran straight into a laughing Yuna.

Once again Rikku was on top of Yuna, her arms around the other girl's shoulders. Her head rested on Yuna's shoulder as she groaned, the world in her eyes kept spinning around and around.

"Ummm, Rikku?" said Yuna, her voice some what strained. "Can you get off, of me?"

"Huh?" said Rikku. The world around her still spun, she rolled off Yuna, and sat up. She brought her hands to her head, "Why is every thing spinning?"

Yuna giggled, "Nothing is."

"I know how to get Rikku back on track," stated Paine, an evil glint in her eyes. Yuna raised her eye brow, meaning: 'huh?' Paine just smiled at her, then went to Rikku and tickled her.

Rikku giggled and struggled to get the merciless Paine off her, "Yunie!!! HELP!!"

Yuna just stood at the side and giggled. Paine on the other hand was still tickling Rikku, "This is fun!"

Yuna of course after a few seconds came to Rikku's rescue, "Do you guys want to head back now?"

Paine got off giggling Rikku, "Ok. Next time you get to tickle Rikku." Paine then turned and headed to the water again.

Rikku heard this and stopped giggling, "Not fair!" She got up, she then ran, and pushed Paine into the water.

Paine surfaced and spat out water, "Rikku!" She yelled, she got out of the water and began to chase Rikku around. Yuna once again giggled, Paine soon after caught Rikku and threw Rikku in the cold water.

"Paine! You big meanie!" said Rikku, she got out of the water, and saw Yuna laughing. She went up to her cousin and said, "Wanna hug?"

"No way!" said Yuna as she ran away from Rikku.

Rikku smirked and ran after her, as soon as she was within arms length of Yuna, she grabbed Yuna and pulled her into a hug.

"My clothes!" said Yuna, as she tried to get away from Rikku. When she did she saw that there was a wet ring around her waist, and her back was soaking wet. "Ooo! Your gonna get it Rikku!"

Rikku jumped up, grabbed Yuna again and threw her in too.

"Way to go Rikku," said Paine, she high fived Rikku just as Yuna's head popped out of the water. A fountain of water came out of her soft pink lips. "Ok. Since we're all WET now. Wanna swim back or what?"

Rikku jumped right in, followed my Paine, as soon as she had switched to her Thiefs. Yuna, Paine and Rikku swam all the way back to the beach. Sand stuck to their body as the lay on the pearly white sand, breathing deeply for air.

Lulu and Wakka soon came into view. Lulu being considerate brought towels for the girls.

"So?" asked Lulu, as she handed each of the girls lying on the sand a towel each.

"We got the sphere," said Yuna as she dried her hair. She got up and put her leg in the water, washing the sand away and drying it quickly. She did the same with her other leg as well.

Rikku followed Yuna's example, but as hard as she resisted, she couldn't, she cupped a handful of water and splashed it into Yuna's face. Yuna gasped and splashed Rikku as well. Damp towels lay forgotten as the two girls went into a mini water fight.

"Rikku was the one who felled the fiend this time," stated Paine, as she folded the towel. Her sliver-grey hair flopped around as she watched the water fight.

One of Lulu's eye brows went up at this, "Really? How did she do it?"

"I don't know _how _she did it but all I know for sure is that it's powerful and that I want to find out how to pull off some thing like what Rikku did," stated Paine, as her mind focused on every detail that Rikku did, in hopes that she too can pull off an attack like that.

Lulu mentally sighed, '_That's the Paine that we all know. A fighter that wants to know more._'

A wet Rikku and Yuna came trudging their way to Paine, Lulu and Wakka. Their clothes sticking to their soaking bodies, their hair lay to their skull, the water dripping off their slender bodies.

Paine, Lulu and Wakka all raised their eye brows in confusion.

"What?" asked Wakka. "Is there some thing on my face?" One of his hands flew up to his face, patting it in different places, thinking that some thing was wrong.

Rikku and Yuna shook their heads and giggled, a split second later they were hugging Paine.

"Yuna! Rikku!" yelled Paine as she tried to pry of the two girls. As she felt how cold the water was, sending goose bumps around her waist.

Yuna and Rikku let go as soon as they had felt the goose bumps on Paine's waist. Rikku took her towel from the ground and began drying her hair. Yuna on the other hand was drying off her arms and legs.

Paine took her towel and wiped the water that was still around her waist, she crossed her arms and faced Yuna and Rikku. As the two girls saw that she was staring at them, they both tensed slightly.

Paine a small smirked was on her face as she walked to Yuna and Rikku, she put her hands on her hips and waited. In a swift move, Paine managed to get Yuna and Rikku with their backs on the sand. Paine's hands tickled Yuna and Rikku the same time, finding all their weak spots.

Rikku managed some how to get away and out of Paine's merciless grasp, and was still giggling. She propped herself on her right elbow and watched as Yuna tried to get away.

Paine got off Yuna when she had thought that was enough punishment, leaving a laughing girl completely covered in sand.

"Where were we?" asked Paine as she walked towards a smiling Lulu and Wakka. She dusted off her self as she did.

Rikku got up and held out a sand-covered glove to Yuna, as she finally stopped laughing. Yuna smiled and took her hand, she dusted herself off and walked over as well, Rikku skipped behind.

"Why don't we head back yah?" suggested Wakka, in his weird manner of speaking. Much to his surprise every body agreed and they took off back to the hut.

Paine, Lulu, Yuna, Rikku and Wakka all sat on the table. Rikku dug into her pocket and took out an orange glowing sphere.

"Where's Shinra when you need him?" asked Rikku, as she handed Lulu the sphere.

"Why don't you three go back to the Celsius, watch the sphere, then come back here and tell us?" suggest Lulu as she handed back the sphere.

Paine looked at Yuna and Rikku, who both shrugged. "Ok. Now?"

"I'm guessing that you all want to see the sphere right? So why don't we head to the Celsius, Wakka and I shall come as well," said Lulu as she got up. Seeing the confused faces as she did. "I'm as much curious as you to what this sphere holds."

The rest nodded and got up and walked out. Soon they made it to the Celsius.

Brother was no where in sight, Buddy was reading a magazine and Shinra was as usual on his gigantic computer.

"Here," said Paine as she gave the young boy the sphere.

Shinra took it and analyzed it. A few seconds later a screen popped up, a few figures appeared, it was too dark to make out any thing.

"**Do you have her?" **asked a deep voice, which sounded like a man.

"**You bet I do. What may I ask are you planning on doing with this girl?," **replied another, except the tone was higher, like a woman's voice.

"**What else is there to do with such a beautiful blossom as her?"** asked the man, as heavy footsteps could be heard. **"If you haven't figured out yet. What I meant by it was that I'm going to have a little _fun_ with this girl."**

"**I'm not an idiot. Where's the money?"** asked the woman.

A grunt and a thud were heard, **"Here, now hand her over!"** demanded the man once more, but in a stronger voice.

"**Ah! The money! Have the girl!"** said the woman. As a yell of a young girl's voice was heard.

All of a sudden a light flickered, much like a candle light. The light was enough to see the young girl's frightened face.

The group in the Celsius gasped, at the girls face.

"Sphere ends here," stated Shinra, his voice some what quiet.

A heavy and awkward silence hung about the group, Rikku stepped away from the computer. Her green eyes wide in disbelief, her head shook from side to side in denial.

"Rikku. . ." said Yuna as she reached a comforting hand to her dearly loved cousin.

Rikku pushed away Yuna's hand and ran out, the hiss of the lift doors being opened could be heard.

Yuna's impulse was to run after Rikku, but to her surprise a muscular arm blocked her way.

"Leave her be," said Wakka seriously.

Wakka looked so serious so Yuna sighed in defeat, Wakka lowered his arm and looked sadly at Lulu.

Yuna sighed again and put her back to the wall and slid down.

Paine sat down beside Yuna and put her hand on Yuna's shoulder. Yuna continued to stare down at the floor, lost in her thoughts. Which only happened to be focused on one single thing:

'_Rikku. . . . . ._'

**

* * *

**

**Flaming Soul:** Another cliffy I know, I'm mean. I needed that! Well R&R!

**Thank you to:**

**Armor King: **Your welcome! ) Lol. I think that they got the idea. What can I say, I when I get an idea I can't stop typing! Glad that you liked the idea. I know, I haven't really seen that many fics bout Paine and her persona.

**Jon ( ): **Don't worry I will! Lol! They should! Lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Troubles of Love_**

**Flaming Soul: **Hope you liked the last chapter! I made Paine mean in the last chapter didn't I? Guess that's one thing I have to work on. By the way can some one give me a really nice picture of Rikku, my art teacher says that I have to draw a person, even if the person is fictional, so I have decided to draw Rikku! So if any of you got a really nice picture just send it to me by attaching it on to an email.

Any way back to the story!

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts_'

**'Translations from Al Bhed to English'**

_**Song lyrics**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 3: Questions and answers_**

Rikku ran into her cabin as soon as the lift doors had opened. As she punched, literately, the access code, she flung herself into the downy covers of her bed.

'_Why me? Why does every thing always happen to me?_' thoughts and questions about the girl in the sphere ran circles around in Rikku's mind.

A knock was heard. "Rikku?" asked the person, Rikku's mind clouded as it is couldn't tell just whom this person might be.

"Ku yfyo!" **'Go away!'** yelled Rikku, covering her face with a pillow. Her arms wrapped the pillow around her head tight.

The sounds of one or two people whispering was heard, soon a voice came through, "Bmayca ubah ib Neggi," **'Please open up Rikku'**. Rikku's mind registered the person's voice.

"Yunie. . ." whispered Rikku, as bad as the situation was she smiled. '_It has to be Yunie; she pronounced a few things wrong. Paine has to be here, she's the only one besides Brother and Buddy who can understand Al Bhed._'

Rikku sighed, "5372," was all she said but the person or people outside knew what she meant.

Rikku heard the door sliding, as well as foot steps. Then she felt some one sitting beside her, whispering, "Rikku. . ."

A leather-clad hands gently pulled Rikku's arms away from the pillow. As that was down the other person took the pillow and removed it from Rikku's face.

It was Paine and Yuna.

Yuna's mismatched eyes saw Rikku's tears streaked face. Her eyes softened more, "Come here." Was all she said, as she opened her arms wide.

Rikku said nothing but it was enough of an answer to Yuna as she crawled into her cousin's warm arms.

Warm, salty tears sprung from Rikku's eyes as she felt Yuna wrapping her into a warm embrace.

"Shhh. . ." soothed Yuna as she slowly and gently ran her finger's through Rikku's silky blonde hair. Yuna felt Rikku's body shake from her sobs.

Paine sat down beside Yuna, Rikku's back facing her. Her crimson red eyes softened once again, "Let it all out Rikku," said Paine, her voice soft. "Yuna and I are here for you."

A minutes passed, Rikku no longer was sobbing but an occasional tear dropped. Rikku pulled away from Yuna, and wiped away her tears with the back of her gloved hand.

Rikku heard her name being called from some body behind her, soon she felt a hand, and covered by a leather glove, she knew instantly it was,

"Paine?" said Rikku softly, as she turned around.

'_So I was right._' Thought Rikku, as she faced Paine. Much to her surprise, Paine's guard, just like the night before, was down.

"Do you feel alright?" asked Paine, as she felt Rikku tense up at the question. '_Think I'll take that as a 'no'_'

"Like I said before Yuna and I shall be here, ok?" stated Paine, as she brought her other hand to lift Rikku's chin up.

Rikku nodded, and gave a small smile. Then she felt Yuna circle her arms around her again, bringing Rikku into another hug, same as to Paine.

Rikku's used to be tense body relaxed, as she felt the warmth of the other two girls, who were like sisters to her.

The three stayed in that position for a long time

"Rikku?" said Yuna, as she pulled away from the hug.

Paine put a finger to her lips, motioning Yuna to be quiet. She then pointed to Rikku.

Yuna smiled, '_She's sleeping._' Paine moved her arms and lifted Rikku up gently. Yuna pulled back the covers of the bed, and Paine gently placed Rikku in.

Rikku mumbled some thing in her sleep as she turned over, the smile still on her face.

Yuna kissed Rikku on the fore head, and walked over to Paine who was leaning against the door frame. Both nodded and walked out. The two headed for the lift, once they were inside they decided to go to the Deck, so they can discuss about the situation without any unwanted interruptions.

"So, what do you think?" asked Paine as she sat down on the deck. The wind playing with her sliver-grey hair.

"I don't know," stated Yuna as she too sat down. "Maybe it was just like Tidus and Shuyin , or like me and Leanne."

Paine's eye brows rose a little, "Could be."

Yuna sighed, "Let's just hope so."

Paine and Yuna sat in a silence as Yuna had finished saying those very words.

A few minutes passed and Paine stood up, startling Yuna, "I'm going to take a closer look at that girl's face, and see if I can find some thing."

Yuna nodded, and stood up as well, "I'm coming."

"Are you sure you want to see it again?" asked Paine, as she leaned against the walls of the lift.

"Yes, of course." Said Yuna confidently, as she strode into the awaiting lift.

Paine pushed a few buttons as soon the lift started going down, "Do you have a picture of Rikku?"

Yuna gave Paine a quizzical look and asked, "Yah. Why?"

Paine almost rolled her eyes, but she resisted to do so, "Because I'm going to compare Rikku and that girl's faces, to see if I can find any clues."

Yuna's mouth formed an 'O', she then nodded. Her hands made their way to the small beige bag that she always kept by her hip. She soon pulled out a slightly crumpled picture of Rikku.

Paine nodded a thanks as the lift came to a stop. They exited and went up to Shinra.

"Can you compare this picture of Rikku with the girl in the sphere?" asked Paine as she handed Shinra the picture.

"Of course, although it's going to take a few minutes," was all the young boy said, as he scanned the picture and began typing in an amazingly fast rate.

Paine leaned against the wall, crossed her arms and watched Shinra, who was still typing. Interested at what the young boy was typing.

Yuna on the other hand looked around, "Where's Wakka and Lulu?"

"They left saying that they needed to go," said Buddy, as he had stopped fiddling with the computer. "Lulu said this though. 'Give Rikku some time.'"

Yuna nodded and stood by the computer and stared at the screen.

"Done!" announced Shinra, as he stretched his fingers.

Paine and Yuna looked at the screen, three windows were showed on the screen, one was Rikku's picture, the other was the girl's face and the last had information.

"Says here that Rikku and that girl aren't a match," read Paine as her eyes scrolled over the information.

"I wonder who that girl was if she wasn't Rikku," mused Yuna as she looked from Rikku and the mysterious girl. '_They look so much alike but they're different._'

"I can search that up," said Shinra as his hands once more typed like mad on the key board. "Here."

A window opened up, showing the girl's face and all the information about her.

Paine and Yuna wordlessly read the newly found information, their eyes opened wide at a particular part.

"She's. . ."

* * *

(AN: I was thinking of cutting it off here and leave you guys hanging but since you all were so loyal I'll add a bit more. You all are so lucky that I had felt so bad for updating so late!) 

Rikku tossed and turned in her bed, the smile that was once on her face was now replaced be a frown of dismay and horror, at what was troubling her in her dreams.

"No. . ." Rikku mumbled as she turned once again. "Don't. . . Yunie. . ."

Rikku say up abruptly, cold sweat running down the sides of her face. Her blonde hair stuck to her fore head, her green spiraled eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

Rikku stuck her face in her hands, tears dropping on the white sheets. She stood up and walked to her bath room, she grabbed the towel and turned on the warm water.

She then took of her gloves and splashed water over her face, washing away the tears that once were on her face. She dried her face with the towel, and put it away. She walked out, she was still tried but she didn't want those dreams to come back again.

So she opted to go find Yuna and see if she can stay with her. She put her gloves back on and went out side. '_Now where would Yunie be right now?_' thought Rikku, '_I would be at the bridge, I bet that she's there too._' With that she the lift brought her up to the bridge.

She walked through the doors and was surprised as she found herself face to face with Yuna and Paine.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yuna and Rikku in the same time. Both girls giggled.

"So what _are_ you doing here?" asked Paine again her voice in her regular monotone, which made Rikku and Yuna raise their eye brows.

'_Is this the same girl that was nice to me just a few minutes ago?_' thought Rikku as she just stared at Paine. Who in return just stared back at her in a level gaze, which sort of freaked out Rikku.

Rikku hid behind Yuna for protection, "I woke up and I was wondering if Yuna would sing to me."

Paine shrugged and walked into the lift, "Might as well come with you two. Hearing Yuna sing is a good way to calm down and is not a chance I want to miss."

Yuna blushed as she walked to into the lift, Rikku still behind her, "You guys think I'm that good?"

"Well you are Yunie!" exclaimed Rikku, as she finally let go of Yuna arms. "Even Paine thinks so!"

"I don't think she's that good, she's great," said Paine as the lift began to move.

Yuna blushed even more, "Thanks you guys."

Rikku gave a big smile, "No problemo!"

The doors opened and Rikku led the way to her room, skipping with a huge smile on her face. '_Yunie's going to sing to me, yay!_'

Paine and Yuna saw Rikku, after pressing the access code in, literately dive into her bed.

Yuna giggled as Rikku's head popped out of the mass of white sheets on the bed. Paine also gave a small smile, which of course no one had seen as it was dark in Rikku's room. The only light was the bit of sun coming through the window.

Paine sat down, her back leaning against the side of Rikku's bed. Yuna on the other hand sat down near Rikku. "So what song do you want me to sing?" She asked.

Rikku snuggled herself into the bed more and said, "A Thousand Words."

Yuna smiled, "You always say that."

"Well I like it. And so does Paine, right Paine?" asked Rikku, as she tapped Paine's head.

Paine swatted Rikku's hand away, "It is a nice song." Was all she said but Rikku being the girl that she is took that as a 'yes'.

"See!" said Rikku as she smiled even bigger then last time.

"Fine," said Yuna as she finally gave in. She hummed a few bars of the song before she began.

_**I know that you're hiding things**_

_**Using gentle words to shelter to me**_

_**Your words were like a dream**_

**_But dreams could never fool me_**

_**Not that easily**_

_**I acted so distant then**_

_**Didn't say good bye before you left**_

_**But I was listening**_

_**Don't fight your battles far from me**_

_**Far to easily**_

"_**Save your tears cause I'll come back"**_

_**I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door**_

_**And still I swore**_

_**To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages**_

_**Shouting might have been the answer**_

_**What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart**_

_**But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart**_

**_Cause a thousand words  
_****_Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see  
I know they are reaching you, suspended on silver wings  
Oh a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever_**

_**The dream isn't over yet  
Though I often say I can't forget  
I still relive that day  
You've been there with me all the way  
I still hear you say**_

_**"Wait for me, I'll write you letters"  
I could see how you stand with your eyes to the floor  
But still I swore  
To hide the doubt when I turn back the pages  
Anger might have been the answer  
What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait  
But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late**_

**_Though a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
Crossing over the time  
And distance holding you, suspended on silver wings  
And a thousand words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradle you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever_**

_**Oh a thousand words (a thousand words)  
Have never been spoken (ohh yeah)  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home, (carry you home) and into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings (on silver wings!)  
And a thousand words (ohh)  
Call out through the ages (call through the ages!)  
They'll cradle you (ohh yeah)  
Make all of the lonely years to lonely days (lonely days)  
They'll hold you forever.**_

_**Ohhhhhhhhhhh a thousand words. . . **_

Paine smiled as the song finished, '_As usual Yuna outstands me with her voice._'

"Paine. ." whispered Yuna as she finally finished humming the last bars of the song.

"Hmm?" said Paine as she twisted her body around to face Yuna. She gave a smile as she saw Rikku.

"You know I should have brought a recording sphere with me," stated Paine as she stood up and stretched.

"Why?" asked Yuna, as she took her gaze off Rikku to look at the crimson-eyed warrior.

Paine smiled, "So that every time that Rikku is annoying me I could just play '1000 Words', and I think that she's fall asleep right on the spot."

Yuna took a pillow from the ground and threw it at Paine and hissed "Paine!"

Paine ducked, "Kidding Yuna. Kidding."

Yuna then smiled and was about to head out of the room with a sudden though struck her. "Paine?"

"Yah?" said Paine as she looked at Yuna.

"When should we tell Rikku?" asked Yuna as she stared at the girl in question, lying there, sleeping innocently, with no idea of the conversation about her.

Paine sighed and looked over her shoulder to Rikku, "Maybe later, or when another sphere like _it_ comes up again."

Yuna nodded and soon Paine walked out of the room. Yuna then bent down and pressed a light kiss on top of Rikku's soft blonde hair.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams Rikku. . ."

**

* * *

**

**Flaming Soul: **Well there you have it, the third chapter. I so sorry about taking so long. Gomen ne! I am so surprised! I got so many reviews! I don't own 1000 Words, neither do I own Jade from Sweetbox.

**Thank you to:**

**Armor King: **Yah, well, I had a lot of ideas. Sorry about making Paine so mean to Rikku, I'll make her lighten up a bit. Damn! How can you be awake that long! I would only be on until like 1-2am-ish! Damn! O.o

**Jon : **I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying. I'm trying, I just got so much home work lately.

**She'ksphere: **I like your name. Lol. ) Thanks for reviewing!

**Erufu-chan: **Hey! Glad that you liked the last chapter! Don't worry, I'll keep on writing.

**Anime-freak-4life: **Now you know what was on the sphere. Lol. Looks like we another crazy Rikku/Yunie fan over here! Lol.

**Ruby631: **Your confused? I can't really help you there, sorry. Although if you email me and tell me where you're confused I think I can help. --;;

**KeeWee**: Of course I'm planning on updating! Yah, that's true, there isn't much at all. That's why I made one! Lol!

**YuRi**: I don't mind criticism, although if you're going to flame, I'll just plain ignore it. Not that I think that you're going to flame or any thing. Lol! Another crazy Rikku/Yunie fan! Lol! You should get a user on , that would be great! Hope that your thinking of getting one!

**Flaming Soul: **One thing before I'm going to go. Any body who wants to read another great **Rikku/Yuna Fanfic**, read **_'Who am I? By Armor King.'_** He's another Rikku/Yunie fan, so I suggest to read and review his story too! Well, ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Troubles of Love**_

**Flaming Soul: **Hey hey! Sorry about the long update last time, I did make it up to you and all with the extra bit in the end. So that had better made you happy!

By the way check out a fellow **Rikku/Yunie** fic, called '**Who Am I?', by Armor King. **After you read that read the sequel of '**Who am I?**', which is '**Letting go of the Past**'

**WARNING: **Any Hentai-Heads out there better not be reading this chapter, it's nothing to bad but if there is any Hentai-Heads out there, you either should be turning back or read on if you're mature enough!!! (Which I hope you are, seeing as I want reviews!)

Don't worry to the rest of the reader's. Read on if you want to find out!

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts_'

**'Al Bhed to English'**

_(Dream )_

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Explanations_**

Yuna tossed and turned in her bed, her haunting dream trapping her in fear and hopelessness.

_("No!" yelled Yuna as she ran towards Rikku. "Don't touch her!" Her yells fell on deaf ears as the scene from the sphere played in her dream._

_The voice of both the male and the female echoed around the darkness, making numerous cold shivers run down Yuna's spine. The Rikku look-alike reaches a hand out to Yuna as she was running. _

_The Rikku look-alike's face held sadness and most of all fear, fear that her life is no longer hers, that she may never again see the ones that she loved the most. _

_So powered by the rushed emotions Yuna tried to run faster, but her legs felt like lead. But Yuna did not give up._

_As Yuna ran and ran blurred pictures ran by Yuna, pictures of the girl crying, running away, falling face down. One picture came up to the former summoner's face. It was a picture of the Rikku look-alike with blood all around her. _

_Yuna felt a force grab her and pull her away from the bloody girl._

_The Rikku look-alike's hand was reaching out for Yuna, her eye's showing desperation, but as Yuna tried to reach her she felt the force again, pulling her away. . .)_

Yuna sat up in her bed, gasping.

"Are you ok Yunie?" asked Rikku, as she placed a hand on her cousin's hand. Her face half in the shadows.

Yuna looked towards Rikku. '_So it was all just a dream. . ._' Yuna shivered as the dream came flooding back into her mind.

Rikku pulled Yuna into a warm hug, with no trace of a blush on her face. Her hand rubbing slow circles in Yuna's back. Whispering soothing words, her chin on top of Yuna's head.

"Shhh . . . It's going to be okay Yuna, I'm here and so is Paine," soothed Rikku, as she pulled Yuna in a strong yet comforting hug, the same hug that always had calmed Rikku down when she was in tears.

Yuna's tense body calmed down as she felt the warmth of Rikku, and the comforting hug and the security of her arms around her. She snuggled deeper into Rikku's arms, as she did so, the images of the dream came back to Yuna, she clutched Rikku's shirt as the images one by one flashed through her mind, repeating itself over and over again.

"Tell me what's wrong Yunie," gently ushered Rikku as she ran her hands in Yuna's hair. '_It's so silky. . . No Rikku, stop thinking like that! Yunie needs help!_' Rikku shook her head slightly and once again focused all her attention to the girl within her arms. "Please Yunie, tell me, I just want to help. . ."

Yuna clutched Rikku's shirt tighter, but the soft and gentle ushering of Rikku, and having Rikku's hands stroking her hair, made her slowly let go of Rikku's shirt.

"I . . . had . . a dream . . "began Yuna, her face resting against Rikku's collar bone. Yuna opened her mouth to say some thing but nothing came out. Rikku knew that this was hard for Yuna so she just stayed silent and waited patiently for Yuna to continue again.

"The dream was about . . . the girl . . . in the sphere," said Yuna as she felt Rikku tense up, as the mention of the girl, and the memories of what had happened to the girl came into Rikku's mind. Rikku once again shook her head and looked into Yuna's eyes, urging her to continue.

"Parts of the sphere was in my dream. . . as I was going deeper into the dream . . . the girl looked more like you . . . And when that man, was taking you away . . . I tried to get you back! Really! I tried, but then you were gone. . . ." trailed off Yuna as she broke eye contact with Rikku, and cried once again.

"Yunie. . . ." whispered Rikku, as she felt tears prickle the edges of her eyes. '_Yuna cares about me . . ._' Thought Rikku.

"Rikku?" whispered Yuna, her voice muffled, for her face was once again at the crook of Rikku's neck.

"Yes, Yunie?" said Rikku, as she blinked the tears away. '_Can't cry when Yuna's afraid. Have to be strong for Yuna . . ._'

"Can you stay with me for the rest of the night?" asked Yuna as she looked into Rikku's eyes. Yuna's breath caught in her throat as she looked at Rikku. The moon light reflected off the Rikku's hair, making it shine white-gold, her spiraled green eyes, a perfect contrast to her blonde tresses, as the light moved so did the shadows on Rikku's face, making her look like a goddess.

Rikku cocked her head, "What is it Yunie?"

Yuna shook her head in embarrassment, "Nothing, nothing at all. So are you going to stay with me?"

Rikku's heart pounded in her chest, "Y-Yes, sure, any thing for you Yunie."

Yuna smiled and pulled back the covers and waited for Rikku to get in. As she did she cuddled up to Rikku, using her shoulder as a make-shift pillow, one of her arms slung across the flat planes of Rikku's stomach, her other arm under Rikku's neck, supporting her head.

Rikku's face flushed as she felt how close she and Yuna were, and how Yuna was holding her.

"You comfortable?" asked Rikku, as she moved her arm so that her hand was resting as the small of Yuna's back.

"Hmmm. . ." was Yuna's reply, as she cuddled closer to Rikku. Her cheek snuggled against Rikku's shoulder, in a cute way.

Rikku smiled, "G'night Yunie."

"Hmm. . . Night, Rikku. ." mumbled Yuna. The warmth and closeness of Rikku, lulling her into a sleep.

Rikku heard Yuna's breathing become light and even, there she knew that Yuna was asleep. Rikku moved a bit so that a part of her was facing Yuna, '_Yunie looks so beautiful right now. . ._' Rikku yawned, and with out thinking placed a light kiss on Yuna's forehead and cheek, before reassuming her former position and joining Yuna, in a content sleep.

A small ray of light poured into the room as a still-groggy Yuna opened her mismatched colored eyes. She smiled as the rays poured into the room and bounced off Rikku's blonde tresses. A small smile played on Rikku's lips as she slept on, oblivious to the bright rays of the sun.

Yuna softly ran her hands through the silky blonde hair, then down to her cheek then finally along her jaw bone. '_Her skin is so soft. . ._' thought Yuna as she placed her head on Rikku's shoulder, and just stared at the beauty before her.

Rikku's eyes opened slowly, and blushed as she saw Yuna staring at her. She blushed an even darker red as she felt Yuna's hands run through her hair.

"Good morning, Rikku," whispered Yuna, as she took her hands out of Rikku's hair.

"G-yawn-Good morning to you to, Yunie," said Rikku, in a sleepy voice. With her eyes half-lidded.

Yuna giggled, and sighed. She kept her head on Rikku's shoulder. Liking the warmth emitting from Rikku's body. She felt Rikku's shift so she lifted her head as Rikku moved in a more comfortable position. When Rikku was done she lied back down, and this time Yuna placed her head on Rikku's chest.

Rikku looked as if she was in heaven. '_Yunie's so close to me. . . She's so beautiful . . . Man, I could stay like this. . . forever. . ._'

"Rikku?"

"Yes, Yunie?" said Rikku, still a bit sleepy but slowly waking up.

"Do you want to know what me and Paine had found about that girl?" asked Yuna, holding her breath after what she had said.

Rikku tensed physically and after a hard fought mind battle, she managed a whispered "Okay. . ." out of her mouth.

Yuna took a long breath, "That girl in the sphere . . . was one of Leanne's guardians when she was on her pilgrimage. . ." Yuna then felt Rikku sigh in relief, that it wasn't any thing that she thought it was. "But that's not all, Rikku," said Yuna as she continued. "She was also . . ."

Rikku tensed and braced her self, "Also what, Yunie?"

"She was also. . . . Some one from your line of ancestry. . ." said Yuna finally. Yuna then tightened her arms around Rikku's slender waist.

'_No wonder she looked like me. . . . But is the same thing going to happen to me?_' Unbidden tears sprung from Rikku's eyes, rolling down her evenly tanned skin, and falling into the pillow under her head.

Yuna knew Rikku was crying, she felt Rikku's body shake with fear and silent tears, so Yuna moved so that her head was on the other pillow, and that her arms were around Rikku's shoulders.

'_I knew I shouldn't have told her that. . ._' "I'm sorry, Rikku" whispered Yuna as she held Rikku in her arms.

Rikku gave Yuna a confused look. "For-sniff-what?"

"For telling you all of that, I'm sorry, I made you cry," said Yuna, holding back her own tears. She hugged Rikku and placed her chin on Rikku's head.

Rikku wrapped her arms around Yuna's waist, and mumbled, "It's okay, Yunie."

Yuna pulled back surprise, "What do you mean it's okay?"

Rikku wiped her eyes, "I wanted to know, so thank you for telling me. I'm crying because I was wondering if the same thing is going to happen to me. . ."

Yuna stayed silent and hugged Rikku again. As she did she made a silent promise to herself and Rikku, '_I promise Rikku, that's never going to happen to you! I'll make sure of it._'

Just then a knock came from the door. Then the two heard some one punching in the access code and both knew who it was.

"Yuna? Rikku?" called Paine as she stuck her head in the room. Her eyes widened as she saw Yuna and Rikku, but when she saw Rikku's tear-streaked face, her face softened.

Paine walked in and sat down, beside Rikku and placed a soft and gentle hand on Rikku's shoulder, "What happened Rikku?"

Rikku said silent, as a few tears made their way down her face. Yuna whispered, "I told her about the girl in the sphere, and what we had found out."

Paine felt Rikku tense as Yuna had said this, and she felt sorry for Rikku. "No matter what Rikku, Yuna and I will never that happen to you," said Paine comfortingly as she nodded to Yuna. "Both me and Yuna promise to do so."

Rikku gave a small smile, "Thanks you guys." She then hugged both Yuna and Paine tightly and her smile grew wider.

Paine and Yuna couldn't help but smile, but they knew that Rikku was just putting up a front and that she was still worried.

Paine stood up, "Come on, we're visiting Wakka and Lulu again."

Yuna nodded and got out of bed, "You can stay here if you want Rikku."

Rikku shook her head, "I want to go and see Wakka and Lulu too!" As she too got out of bed, "First dibs on the shower!" yelled Rikku as she grabbed her clothes from the side of her bed and ran down the hall.

"No fair Rikku!" yelled Yuna and Paine as they too ran into their own cabins and got their clothes and ran down the hall, towards the bath room.

Rikku's hand flew to the door knob of the bath room, "Hah! E kud rana vencd !" **'I got here first!'** She then stuck her tongue out at both Yuna and Paine, who just came.

"Ummm?" said Yuna, as she looked at Rikku, with a confused look on her face.

Paine smiled, "Rikku said that she got here first. Another thing, I call second!"

Yuna pouts cutely, "No fair! You knew what Rikku said!"

Rikku giggle as she saw how cute Yuna looked like when she pouts, and blushed as she thought more about it.

Paine raised an eye brow as she saw Rikku blush, but before she could've said anything Rikku went inside the bath room. '_Now, what was that about?_'

"Do you think that Rikku's going to get over it?" asked Yuna as she turned to Paine.

"She's a strong girl Yuna, she'll be fine, just like that time when she fought the fiend. Rikku was so mad that you got hurt, that all of her anger went into the force of her attack and she felled the fiend," stated Paine as she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms.

"So all of that power that came from Rikku was because she was mad at the fact that the fiend had hurt me?" asked Yuna as she sat down on the chair beside the door.

Paine nodded her head, and Yuna's cheeks turned pink. '_Now what's wrong with Yuna? She's blushing just like Rikku a few minutes ago._'

"Yuna, why are you blushing?" asked Paine as she looked at the girl in question.

"Nothing, nothing," said Yuna hurriedly as she shook her head, trying to get rid of the blush on her face.

"Don't you say nothing Yuna, I heard you say 'Ashiteru' (sp?) to Rikku, when you two had spent the night at the beach," said Paine as she looked at a red Yuna. "I know what that meant, Yuna. So I ask you, do you really?"

Yuna blushed and broke eye contact with Paine, "Yes, I do," she whispered softly so that the girl in topic won't hear.

Yuna's tiled her head to look at Paine, noticing that Paine didn't look surprised or disgusted.

"Don't worry, I won't tell. And no, I don't mind that you have feelings for her. But remember this, watch closely you might just find what you're looking for," said Paine mysteriously, and as if on cue, Rikku walked out of the shower.

"Okay, I'm don now Paine!" said Rikku, as she poked Paine on the shoulder.

Paine smiled at Yuna and walked in the bath room, silently thanking Rikku and her timing for once. For she had not wanted Yuna to ask her what she had meant by what she said.

'_Watch closely? And I might find what I'm looking for? What did she mean?_' thought Yuna, as she stared at the door of the bath room, sounds of running water coming from it.

"Yuna?" called Rikku, as she waved an energetic hand in front of Yuna's glazed eyes.

"Hmm?" said Yuna, as she blinked back into reality.

"What were you staring at the door for?" asked Rikku, as she crouched down.

"What? Oh, nothing," said Yuna as she turned her attention back to Rikku, who was smiling widely at her.

"Well, I'm going to go to the bridge," said Rikku standing up.

"Okay," said Yuna as Rikku walked to the elevator.

Yuna sighed and slumped down on her seat, '_Now back to what Paine had said. What did she mean by it? Does she mean that Rikku might have the same feelings? No way! That can't be right!_' Yuna shook her head, and heard that the shower had stopped, and out came Paine.

Paine smiled a mysterious smile and continued to walk to the elevator. Leaving behind a befuzzled Yuna.

Paine pushed a button and felt the elevator shift, '_Now it's time for her to figure out what I had meant and piece things together. Yuna's smart, she'd figure it out. Just hope that Yuna and Rikku can understand._'

**

* * *

**

**Flaming Soul: **Well that's it for me! Ja ne!

**Thank you to:**

**Erufu-chan:** ::Hands you a pillow:: Here you go! XD Yes, you are the first to review! Yup! You had to wait, but now that you know, I'm making you wait on some other stuff, in the next chapter. (Oops.)

**Anime-freak-4life:** Lol. I really didn't give out that much information about the girl, because I wanted to keep you all in evil suspense! Mhuahahaha! ::Clears throat:: Okay, I'm mean in that way, but it really helps with the story line. 

**Armor King:** Thanks for pointing that out for me. I forgot. Seeing as my mom took away the PS2 for a while and all. T-T Glad that you liked the last chapter!

**YuRi:** Lol. XD ::Pokes back:: Sure thing! Oh? And what may those ideas be? Yay! You made an account! Lol. Hoping for some Rikku/Yuna stories coming from you! ::Blush:: Oops, thanks.

**Neko:** Sorry about keeping you in suspense, I had to for the sake of the story. More Paine and Rikku mini-antic/fights coming up!

**Rikku ist die Beste:** Glad you like it. Thank you for reviewing!

**AAAyekoms:** I'm continuing don't worry!

**Jon:** Don't worry about it. Thanks! I'm flattered really. Thanks for reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Troubles of Love**_

**Flaming Soul:** I'm back! I must say that I am really not liking school right now, and that's a reason why my updates have been long, for all the home work that I got. ::Shakes a fist at the pile of home work on my desk.:: Not to mention all the essays and tests that I've been getting, it's crazy!! Any way, here's chapter!

Also not to mention, read **Armor King's** '**Who am I?**' a fellow Rikku/Yunie fic, he even has a sequel for it! It's called '**Letting go of the Past**', so if you like '**Who am I?**' go and read it!

"Speaking."

'_Thoughts._'

'**Al Bhed to English.'**

_**Chapter 5: Piecing Things Together**_

* * *

The lift slowly came to a stop, and Paine came out. Her emotion-less look back on her face, as she saw Rikku bouncing up and down. '_Please don't tell me that she's been eating candy again. . ._' thought Paine as an exasperated sigh escaped her lips. 

"Hey Dr. P!" giggled Rikku as she bounced to Paine, a smile on her face. But Paine looked into Rikku's eyes, and found a surprisingly well hidden pain in her eyes. '_Since was Rikku so good at hiding emotions? Heh, she must have had some practice from a certain former summoner. . ._'

"What do you want now, Rikku?" asked Paine in her usual monotone. Rikku raised an eye brow at Paine's sudden change so Paine winked at her, and Rikku soon got the idea.

"Why are we going to Wakka and Lulu for?" asked Rikku energetically, dancing around Paine all the while.

Paine rolled her eyes, "To check up on them and well, I don't know."

Rikku faked a gasp, "The all knowing Paine not knowing as to why we're going to Wakka and Lulu? **-**Gasp**-** Has the world come to an end?"

Paine rolled her eyes and sighed again, "Rikku . . ." threatened Paine but as usual Rikku just kept on saying some thing about the world coming to an end and fiends ruling the world.

"That's 3 respect points Rikku," said Paine finally after finding an empty space in Rikku's seemingly endless chatter.

Rikku immediately stopped talking and looked at Paine in a spilt second she was on the ground crouching, her right index finger making shapes on the metal floor and saying, "That isn't good. . . So how many do I have left?"

"Errr. . . 47," said Paine, saying a completely random number for the moment as least.

"That isn't a lot," mumbled Rikku, as she still traced shapes in the metal.

Paine sighed, she knew that Rikku was only doing this so that Paine would have to give her respect points to make Rikku back into her normal self, "Fine, add 5 points then."

At that Rikku bounced right up, beaming at Paine and dancing around, "Yayayaya! 5 more respect points!!!"

Paine sighed again and shook her head, allowing herself a small smile. '_Guess that's one way of cheering up Rikku. The other should be coming soon . . ._'

And after a few seconds Rikku's second reason of being cheerful just arrived.

"So, are we going or what?" asked Yuna as she jumped and landed beside Paine, who was smiling some what.

Yuna gave Paine a look, "What with the smile Paine? You're not planning some thing, are you?"

"Nothing at all, Yuna. . ." said Paine, hinting with her voice that she was actually thinking of some thing devious.

Yuna looked at Paine suspiciously this time, "What are you planning Paine?"

Paine waved a gloved hand, "Nothing, nothing at all." Was all she said, a smirk on her face. As she brushed past Yuna, meeting Rikku.

"So tell me Dr. P, what are you planning right at this very moment?" asked Rikku, in a mock business like manner. Yuna giggled behind Paine at Rikku's antics.

Paine just gave Rikku a small smile, "Like I said before to Yuna, nothing." Then Paine brushed past Rikku and went to the transport sphere and got transported to the ground.

Rikku pouted and crossed her arms, "Dr. P ain't that much fun any more."

Yuna once again giggled and grabbed a hold of Rikku's hand. A warm feeling emitted from Rikku's hand as Yuna held on, the warmth spreading from her hand to every where else in her body. Yuna noticed that Rikku was blushing and thought, '_Why is Rikku blushing?_' Yuna pushed that thought aside and transported both her and Rikku to the ground.

There they saw an amused Paine, with her arms crossed, her usual stance.

Paine's crimson eyes darted to Rikku's and Yuna's hands, and smiled, '_No doubt that the time would be soon._' She them met eyes with Yuna and darted her eyes once more, Yuna then followed Paine's quick gaze and saw that she was still holding hands with Rikku. Yuna blushed and after a small squeeze, that didn't go unnoticed to Paine, let go of Rikku's gloved hand.

The warmth that had been there had gone when Yuna had let go of Rikku's hand and she almost frowned because of it but she managed not to. So Yuna smiled instead.

"So, are we going to Wakka and Lulu's or what?" said Yuna enthusiastically. Her miss matched eyes shining brightly in the light.

Rikku matched her Yuna's enthusiasm, ran towards them hut and yelled over her shoulder, "Last one there has to buy me candy!"

Paine and Yuna when they had heard this ran as fast as they could, knowing that if they were last, they wouldn't have that much gil left.

Rikku's run slowly turned into a jog then a walk, as she reached Wakka and Lulu's hut, turning around to see Paine and Yuna running.

"And the winner is Paine!" yelled Rikku as Paine came to a stop in front of her. "And here's Yunie!"

"You're paying for Rikku's candy Yuna," said Paine not even winded by the run.

Yuna smiled, "Fine but I get to have some too!"

Paine smiled inwardly, '_I would believe that just came from loving Rikku for so long._'

Lulu walked out of the hut and was surprised to fine Paine, Yuna and Rikku in front of it, "Hmm?"

"We just wanted to check up on you," explained Yuna as Rikku dashed forward and poked at Wakka again, teasing him on his current 'tubbiness'.

"I'm doing just fine . . . Don't know about Wakka though.," smiled Lulu as she watched Rikku teasing Wakka.

Yuna giggled, and Paine allowed herself a smirk, "Yes. I have been with the Gullwings for only a short time and I already I'm very used to Rikku's teasing and all. Don't know about Wakka though," pointed out Paine as she smirked still.

"I heard my name!" said Rikku as she stopped her teasing. She then walked over to Lulu, Paine and Yuna.

Paine shook her head, "Girl, only got hearing for her name and candy," muttered Paine quietly.

Rikku turned her head towards Paine, "I heard candy!"

Yuna giggled and Paine shook her head once more, '_Once again she proves to be what some say she is._'

Wakka gave a silent thank you to Paine, when Rikku had left him. (AN: Lol, just like me sometimes. XD) "How about we go to the beach, ya?"

"That would be a good idea," said Lulu. "I'm going to get towels, wait here."

Paine, Wakka, Yuna and Rikku nodded, soon after Lulu came out carrying with her a few towels.

"Let's go then!" smiled Yuna.

Paine nodded silently, as usual. Rikku and Yuna looked at each other and ran towards the direction of the beach.

Lulu and Wakka looked confused and surprised but Paine merely smiled a bit, "You're surprised? Rikku and Yuna sometimes share the same mind, and a good example is right now. No doubt Yuna and Rikku made a silent bet by just looking at each other, knowing Rikku it's about candy. . .again."

Wakka chuckled and walked ahead, "I'm going to see who's going to win, ya?"

Lulu and Paine nodded, "No doubt Rikku would win again, seeing as when ever it's about candy, she'd do almost anything for it."

Wakka chuckled again and jogged ahead.

'_I think Paine must know some thing I don't, enough make her smile means that she's knows quite a bit._' "What do you know that I don't?" asked Lulu, making it straight to the point.

Paine smirked and raised an eye brow, "Hmm? You might know already if you watch carefully. Either that or one of the two told you already."

"What are you talking about?" asked Lulu.

"Are you sure you want to know? It might come as a shock to you," said Paine, as she looked at Lulu in the corner of her eyes.

Lulu nodded, "Of course, why do you think I'm asking?"

"Yuna and Rikku aren't really in terms yet, but soon they'll know that they . . ."

"I win!" yelled Yuna as she reached the edge of the crystal-clear waters. Rikku panting beside her.

Rikku pouted, "Aww man, those that mean that we have a tie and we don't give each other candy?"

Yuna covered her mouth as she giggled, "No Rikku, we just trade candy. How about that?"

Rikku shrugged and sat down, "I'm fine with that, all I want is the candy."

Yuna giggled and lied down on her back, "Remember when you were sitting out on the deck of the Celsius, Paine said that you were thinking about something, what were you thinking about?"

'_About. . . yo- ahem. . . ._' "Nothing that important," shrugged off Rikku, as she lied down. The warm sand shaping around her body.

"If it wasn't important then why did you isolate yourself?" asked Yuna logically.

"Umm . . ." '_How do I get out of this one?_' thought Rikku, praying for an interruption so that she wouldn't have had to answer, and thankfully her prayers were heard.

"Who won?" asked Wakka, as she saw both girls lying down.

Yuna looked up at Wakka, "I did."

"Heh, looks like someone is going to have a lot of candy," chuckled Wakka.

"Hey, where are Lulu and Paine?" asked Rikku, grateful at Wakka's usually bad timing.

"I dunno, I just ran here cause I wanted to see who was gonna win," shrugged Wakka.

Rikku and Yuna sweated dropped, "That's our Wakka," stated Rikku as she got up on one of her elbows.

Yuna quietly as possible splashed some water on her arms then stuck her arms in the sand, covering them. Then silently hugged Rikku from behind.

"Yunie! Now you're gonna get it!" yelled Rikku as she also got her arms wet and covered in sand. Yuna squealed and ran, Rikku right behind her.

Soon Lulu and Paine came into view and as they did so, Rikku had managed to catch up to Yuna and tackle her lightly.

Paine and Lulu smiled both thinking some what along the same lines as the other.

Rikku then started to tickle Yuna, "Hehehe! Give up Yunie?"

"Never!" Yuna then flipped her and Rikku over then carried Rikku to the water, and swam, with out getting Rikku wet, "Give up?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"No way!" With that Yuna dropped Rikku, but what she didn't notice was that Rikku had a light grip on her wrist, and as Rikku had felt Yuna let go her grip on Yuna's wrist tightened, thus pulling Yuna down with her.

Wakka, Lulu and Paine gave a laugh as a huge splash and a shriek was heard.

While underwater Rikku had wrapped her arms around Yuna, a warmth spreading over her body.

Yuna felt Rikku's arms and thought, '_This feels right. . . Wait is this what Paine was talking about?_'

Rikku then kicked with her feet and soon both her head and Yuna's popped out of the water.

A fountain of water came out of Rikku's mouth comically, "That's 1 for me and 1 for Yunie!"

Yuna smiled and leaned in close to Rikku, her mouth close to Rikku's ear.

Rikku almost shivered at the warmth of Yuna's warm breath against her ear, "Let's give Paine another hug, she looks lonely."

And then Yuna swam towards the shore, the warmth that was once there was gone, and at that Rikku shivered, then she too swam to shore.

As the two had gotten there both ran up to Paine and hugged her again.

"Cold!" yelled out Paine as she felt the cold water seep through and contrast to her warm skin. She goose bumps ran down her stomach and arms as she shivered at the cold water.

Yuna and Rikku let go of Paine and ran for it, heading in two different directions.

"I'm so going to get you guys!" yelled Paine as she wiped the rest of the water off herself, and grabbed two towels and ran after them.

Lulu and Wakka just sat down on the sand and watched Rikku and Yuna squealing and laughing while Paine ran after them, shouting something in Al Bhed, in which Rikku gave her a reply every time.

Wakka looked confused, "What are Paine and Rikku yelling?"

Lulu smiled, "Probably insulting each other in Al Bhed, as usual, or as usual it is for them."

Wakka gave a hearty laugh, but that laugh was soon cut short as a thought came back to him, "What ever happened to that girl in the sphere ya'know?"

Lulu stiffened, "I'm sure that Paine and Yuna have already looked her up, I shall ask the both later, we need not disrupt the fun, it's a good way of forgetting about problems for the moment."

Wakka nodded, and continued to watch and laughed at the three girls.

Paine had managed to catch up to Yuna and when she was near enough she took a towel and tackled Yuna, wrapping the towel around her, trapping her.

"That's one," smirked Paine as she made sure that Yuna's arms were pinned down securely but gently. "As for the other. . ."Paine turned around and tackled Rikku, who was trying to sneak up on her. Grabbing the other towel, Paine also wrapped it around Rikku, successfully pinning her arms to her sides.

Paine smirked and looked at both girls, "I win."

"Poopie," said Rikku, as she struggled to get out.

"I'll unwrap you guys if you promise that you won't do that again, okay?" asked Paine, the smirk still on her face.

"Awwww!" whined Yuna and Rikku, as both started stating a whole bunch of reasons and other propositions.

"Well then, I'll just leave you two here then," With that said Paine started to walk away.

"Paine! Come on! Fine! Just get Yunie and I out!" yelled Rikku, hiding a smile. When Yuna gave a look, all Rikku did was wink and smirk at her.

Yuna blushed as Rikku winked at her, but she fought down the blush as Paine came back and crouched down.

"Promise?" asked Paine as she still smiled.

Yuna and Rikku sighed and mumbled a "Yes. . ."

Paine's smile got bigger, "Good." Then she started to unwrap the two girls out of the towels.

When Paine finished unwrapping Rikku and started on Yuna, Rikku rolled up her towel and smacked Paine in the butt.

Paine yelped and glared at Rikku. "You only said no more hugs," said Rikku innocently and ran for it.

Yuna laughed and also did the same as Rikku, and ran after she smacked Paine.

Paine shook her head, "Here we go again. . ."

"Yunie!" whispered Rikku, as Yuna ran past her. Yuna stopped and turned around, Rikku motioned for Yuna to come closer and pointed to a cave.

Yuna nodded and went in after Rikku. "Hehe, Paine won't find us here," whisper Rikku, as she sat down, there wasn't much space so Rikku's face was very near to Yuna's.

Yuna held down a shiver as Rikku whispered to her, the hot air of Rikku's breath tickling her ear. "Let's hope not," whisper Yuna back as she moved her back for a more comfortable position.

Rikku saw this and grabbed Yuna, lifted her, and sat Yuna back down on her lap, so that Yuna was leaning against Rikku.

Yuna's face turned bright red, "Rikku?"

"If you haven't noticed there isn't as much space in here as I thought there would be, and besides. . ." Rikku blushed and didn't say any more. '_I hope that she doesn't get the idea or any thing._'

Yuna rested her head on Rikku's shoulder and relaxed into Rikku's warm and comforting embrace, "Besides, what?" asked Yuna, a smile creeping on to her face. '_This feels so. . .right. . ._'

"Nothing Yunie," said Rikku, once again into Yuna's ear.

Yuna turned and looked at Rikku, "Tell me, Rikku?" asked Yuna, as she gave a small but cute puppy face.

'_Awww! Yunie looks so cute!_' Thought Rikku as some of her resistance fell when she had seen Yuna's cute face. "It's nothing really. ."

"Come on Rikku," said Yuna, as she made an even cuter face. "I won't laugh or anything, and I won't tell any one."

Rikku finally gave in and sighed, '_Please don't hate me for this Yuna. . ._' "It's just that," Rikku began, not looking at Yuna's face. "That _this_. . ." emphasizing what she meant by hugging Yuna closer. "It just feels so . . right. . ."

Yuna gasped, her eyes widened. '_Does she. . .?_'

Rikku didn't look back at Yuna, and gently pushed Yuna off her lap, and made her way out, thinking that Yuna was rejecting her or something along those lines. '_I knew I shouldn't have said it. . ._' A salty tear slid down her face, as she was about to reach the entrance of the small cave.

Just then Rikku felt Yuna's arms wrap around her from behind, hugging her. '_Wha-?_' thought Rikku, as her back rested against Yuna's chest.

'_I can't believe it. . .And Paine knew all along. . .Thanks Paine, for making me realize what was so obvious and yet what I had missed. . ._' thought Yuna, as she held Rikku in her arms.

"Y-Yuna?" whispered Rikku, her heart throbbing in her chest.

"Rikku. ." whispered Yuna, her mouth near Rikku's ear. "It does feel right, doesn't it?"

It was Rikku's turn to gasp. '_I can't believe it! Yuna she . ._'

**

* * *

Flaming Soul: Hehe. I'm not going to say anything, well except the thank you's for the reviews. **

**Thorn on a Rose:** Thank you. I like that too. Well I do like do that a lot.

**Rikku ist die Beste: **Thankies! Don't worry, I continued this fic, after all I did update.

**Jon:** No, you're not the only one reviewing, just look at the list of thank you's for all the reviews I got. This is to YuRi, Jon here says that you got a loyal reviewer if you're going to make an account and post fics. I too will also review, and I'm sure other will as well. Btw, I like leaving cliffies.

**Armor King:** I'm sorry that it's so confusing. o.O Glad that you like the Rikku and Yunie moments. I had to tell them off, after all I have to find some way of expressing the fact that some people have some really perverse minds. o.O Lol.

**AAAyekoms:** Woot for Rikku and Yuna goodness! Love if you made a Rikku/Yunie fic!! After all, we need more Rikku/Yunie fics on And I'll be sure to review your Rikku/Yunie fic, that is if you're going to make one. (Which I hope that you do.)

Well that's it for me. I have to get back and do my homework. Be sure to review, and I'll be sure to make the next chapter one to remember. Well laters!


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Troubles of Love**_

**Flaming Soul:** As human beings, I am sure that you're quite curious about what's going to happen in this chapter, so you need not wait any longer! Here is chapter 6!

Read **Armor King's 'Who am I?'** a fellow Rikku/Yunie fic, he even has a sequel for it! It's called **'Letting go of the Past'**, so if you like **'Who am I?'** go and read it!

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts_'

**'Al Bhed to English'**

_**Chapter 6: Secrets Finally Told**_

* * *

Rikku's mouth hung agape, as one thought ran around her mind, over and over again. '_I can't believe it. . . Yuna feels the same way. . .._' 

"Surprised, Rikku?" whispered Yuna, as she slowly sat down, bringing Rikku down with her, sitting Rikku on her lap.

Rikku's mouth opened and closed, not a sound escaped her lips.

Yuna giggled, and with her hand she closed Rikku's mouth, "You look like a fish when you do that you know?"

Rikku didn't say anything back, she was just too shocked to think about anything. Besides, the warmth and softness of Yuna's hand caressing her cheek drew her attention away from the matter at hand.

Rikku snapped out of shock as she just realized that she was sitting on Yuna's lap, and blushed, her cheeks bright red.

Yuna giggled again and pulled Rikku closer to her, resting the blonde's head on her collar bone. She felt Rikku tense but slowly she relaxed, and brought an arm to Yuna's shoulder.

"Yunie. . .I-" began Rikku, but Yuna put a finger on the girls lips.

"Hush, Rikku," said Yuna, whispering. "I know, I know, let's just stay like this for a while longer."

Rikku smiled and shifted her position to get more comfortable. Rikku then sighed, '_I never knew. . . But I what about. . . 'him'? _'

"Yunie, this is great and all, but what about 'him'?" asked Rikku suddenly. Her jade-green eyes, meeting the mismatched eyes of blue and green. Rikku's eyes reflected a questioning gaze while Yuna's had a distant, far-away look in her eyes, as if she was recalling a time long ago.

A silence fell on the two girls, Rikku shifted nervously, the silence making her anxious.

"I. . I don't think that. . ." Yuna began, her eyes still some what distant. "I don't think that I was ever in love with 'him' in the first place. . ."

Yuna looked down and saw Rikku's expression, if it were some other time she would have laughed but right now, it didn't quite seem that funny any more.

"But, but" Rikku's stuttered, searching in her mind of a reason. "But, then, why did we go out and look for spheres of 'him'?"

Yuna's eyes came to stare at Rikku, "I just used that as a cover-up. . . All I really wanted was. . ."

Rikku swallowed, "Was what, Yunie?"

Yuna smiled softly and leant down, and surprised Rikku by giving her a soft kiss on the lips. For a moment Rikku was startled but the feel of Yuna's warm lips was good, so Rikku's returned the kiss as well, pressing her lips softly against Yuna's. Her arms slowly wrapping around Yuna's neck, her mind devoid of any thought, as Yuna kissed her.

As they broke the kiss, and their eyes fluttered open. Yuna then rested her chin on top of Rikku's head and whispered, "All I really wanted. . . Was you, Rikku."

Rikku gasped, the words, '**_Was you_**. . .' ran through her mind repeatedly. '_She. . .Me. . . 'Him' . . ._'

Yuna looked back down at Rikku, and with a finger lifted Rikku's face to look up at her.

"I had thought that. . .You loved 'him' Yunie. . ." said Rikku, her mind still repeating the words.

Yuna sighed, "I used too, but somehow . . . When 'he' had kissed me, my mind instead of thinking it was 'him' I had thought about you. . . And when we had began this journey, I was so happy, at first it was because I had wanted 'him' back, but as it wore on. . . That changed, I was happy because, you were near me. . ."

Tears sprung from Rikku's eyes, "Do you really . . .?"

Yuna's eyes softened, and once more she leant down, and whispered, "Did that kiss mean nothing to you?" Yuna then brought up a hand and wiped away the tears that flowed down her rosy cheeks.

"Oh, Yunie," cried Rikku, burying her face into Yuna's neck, more pearly white tears sprung from her eyes and dropped down on to the sandy floor or on Yuna's shirt.

Yuna wrapped her arms around Rikku's sobbing form and held her close, whispering comforting words of love and friendship into her ear.

* * *

Crimson eyes opened. And a smile appeared on Paine's face, '_So now. . . Finally both know. . ._' Paine let her arms drop and walked away from the cave's entrance, and headed for the direction of where Wakka and Lulu were sitting. 

"Where are Yuna and Rikku?" asked Lulu, as she turned towards Paine.

Paine just smiled, and sat down beside Lulu. Wakka looked confusedly at Paine, who was still smiling, while Lulu knowing what had happened even with out asking, also smiled and looked out into the white-blue ocean that laid before them.

"Umm . . . What are you smiling about, ya?" asked Wakka, looking at Paine and Lulu.

"You'll see, you'll see," said Paine, her voice evening showing her happiness, as she kept on smiling.

"Lulu?" asked Wakka, hoping that his own wife would tell him at least something.

Lulu gave him a smile and shook her head, "Just wait, as Paine said, you'll see."

Wakka sighed in frustration and ruffled his hair and waited, of course while muttering something about women, and secrets.

* * *

Soon Rikku calmed down, though she still kept a hold on Yuna. Dried tears on her cheeks, as she rested her head on Yuna's collarbone, the beat of Yuna's heart easing her mind. 

"You okay now, Rikku?" asked Yuna, as she tilted her head downwards.

Rikku feeling daring, put her hand to the back of Yuna's head and pulled Yuna's head towards her, and kissed her on the lips with a passion. At first Yuna was surprised but she soon gave into the kiss, her own hand at the back of Rikku's head, deepening the kiss.

"I take it that you're okay now," smiled Yuna as she broke the kiss for much wanted air.

Rikku returned the smile and gave Yuna a quick kiss on the lips and said, "Before, how did you know that I loved you?"

Yuna smiled mysteriously, "Let's just say that someone gave me a push in the right direction."

Rikku's eye brow went up, "Who?"

Yuna kept her smile and just shook her head, "I'm not telling."

Rikku giggled, and stuck out her tongue, "That's my line!"

Yuna giggled and stuck her tongue out as well, "Too bad it's mine now!"

Both girls laughed and got up, and dusted themselves off. They both walked out of the cave, their eyes squinting as the sunlight hit their eyes.

As they were walking Rikku's hand soon found Yuna's, "Think Paine gave up?"

"Looks like it, either that or she's still looking for us," Yuna giggled, a bright smile on her face as she said this. Her eyes shining with a brightness that matches the other girl's.

"Hehehe, Paine must have given up, she knew that I, Rikku, was a master of hiding," said Rikku smugly, her fingers entwined with Yuna's.

Yuna laughed out loud and swung her and Rikku's hand, like a little kid would do when they were happy and carefree.

"Hahaha, knowing Paine, she probably still looking for us, but in the wrong place. That would just take her even farther away from here then she already is," exclaimed Rikku, as she still had that smug look, her voice changing into that of a know-it-all type of voice.

Yuna laughed harder and found that she couldn't stand quite well, and so she leaned against Rikku, holding her sides, her laughter endless.

Rikku smiled and just continued to be all smug and know-it-all, just so she can see the one that she held dear to her heart laugh.

Yuna sighed as she caught her breath, she stood up much to Rikku's dismay, but still kept a hold on her hand, which was enough for Rikku.

Yuna smiled warmly at Rikku, who returned the same warmth back at her with a smile, and slight squeeze on her hand.

* * *

Wakka sighed and leaned back into the sand from boredom and frustration from not getting a single thing out of Lulu and Paine. 

Lulu sat with her hands on her lap, and her back leaning against a tree. Paine on the other hand sat on a rock , the cooling shade from the same tree that Lulu was leaning on covered her from the rays of the sun, her arm resting on a raised leg.

Paine looked at the direction of her left, and smiled and then turned around to Lulu and winked. Lulu didn't smile but her eye's reflecting her mirth. Wakka didn't see this for his muscular arm covered his eyes, and slight snoring was heard.

Lulu gave a small laugh and waved Paine as a signal as not to wake up Wakka.

Paine nodded and looked over to her left, her crimson eyes squinting ever so slightly. A smirk on her face.

Two figures appeared, as far off as they are, Paine had managed to see just who they are.

* * *

Rikku and Yuna walked in a comfortable silence, and when they were in clear view, Rikku waved to Paine, who by now was standing. 

"Hey Paine!" yelled Rikku, waving her hand energetically. She then lowered her voice to normal, "I told you that she gave up, on account that I, Rikku, is a master of hiding." Said Rikku in that voice of hers, her free hand across her chest in mock triumph.

Yuna laughed once again, so hard that she nearly fell over again, so she leaned again against Rikku.

Rikku blushed, she knew that Paine could see them and by now she knew that Paine was smirking, and when Rikku was within hearing range, no doubt Paine is going to show her up. . . .again . . . Rikku sweatdropped but she savored the closeness of her and Yuna.

Rikku continued making up things about being the 'master of hiding' and how she 'skillfully' hid her and Yuna from the 'revengeful' Paine. At this, Yuna laughed harder, and she didn't even notice that they were in front of Paine, Lulu, and Wakka, even though Wakka was asleep.

Paine smirked at Rikku, "So you finally came out." Lulu smiled at this, and got up as well to stand near the three girls.

Rikku tensed, and Yuna stopped laughing, "What?"

Paine's smirk got a bit wider, "The hiding place and such."

Rikku gave a sigh of relief that didn't go unnoticed to Paine, "We got bored, and so we figured that you gave up so we just got out and went back here."

"Isn't there anything you'd like to share with us, Rikku? Yuna?" teased Lulu. A smile grew on her face as she saw Rikku and Yuna both blush.

"No, nothing at all," said Yuna, a bit to quickly, her voice higher then normal. Paine smirked got bigger and almost looked as if she was smiling.

Paine walked around Rikku and Yuna, as if she was a detective and Yuna and Rikku were suspects. "Really?"

"Yah. There's nothing wrong," responded Rikku, as she glanced at Paine who was behind her.

"Leave them alone Paine, you don't need to be that cruel to them, after all, you already know anyways," said Lulu.

Rikku's mouth dropped but she quickly regained her posture, "What does Paine know?"

Lulu smirked at Yuna, and Yuna blushed. Rikku noticed this and her mouth dropped again, "Paine was the one who gave you a push?"

Paine put her arms around Yuna's and Rikku's shoulders, bringing them closer together, "I am surprised Yuna. That you didn't tell Rikku that it was me, who had helped you realize her feelings about you."

Rikku and Yuna blushed crimson, and seeing an opportunity, Paine pushed Rikku and Yuna together, their faces only centimeters away.

Both Yuna and Rikku stared deeply into each other's eyes, and making the first move, Rikku kissed Yuna on the lips. Not even giving it a moment's thought, Yuna wrapped her arms around Rikku, and kissed her back.

Unfortunately for the two, Wakka had just woken up. His eyes grew wide, "What in Spira?!?"

Yuna and Rikku broke of their kiss as they heard Wakka's voice, and jumped apart, their faces deep red from blushing.

Lulu and Paine laughed, "Talk about good timing!" Laughed Paine, holding her sides. Wakka continued to yell and Lulu didn't want everyone to know that Yuna and Rikku were together, Lulu placed a charm on Wakka, silencing him.

Wakka's mouth formed into words but none came out, which made Yuna, Rikku and Paine laugh hard. Lulu then walked up too Wakka, "We'll explain it but you promise that, you are not to yell okay?"

Wakka nodded and Lulu took of the charm, "No explaining, I already knew about those two."

The 4 girl's jaws dropped. Wakka looked at them, "What?"

"How-How did you know" squeaked Rikku, her eyes wide.

Wakka blinked, "I dunno, I just knew, ya'know?"

The 4 girls sweatdropped. "Then why did you say, 'What in Spira' for?" asked Yuna.

"Just surprised me, youz kissing right there, when I woke up. Besides, what would you say if you just woke up and saw 2 girls kissing, eh?" stated Wakka.

"For once, Wakka has a point," said Paine, as she caught her breath back.

"What does that supposed to mean?" whined Wakka, as stood up.

"Never mind," waved off Lulu.

"So, you all are okay with Rikku and I being together?" asked Yuna softly.

"Well, what else does it look like?" said Paine, rolling her eyes.

Yuna and Rikku both stuck their tongue out and laughed. Getting bolder, Yuna wrapped her arms around Rikku from behind, holding her close. Even though Rikku was surprised, she didn't even blush.

Paine chuckled, "Let's leave the two _lovebirds_ alone." And started walking back to the direction of the hut. Lulu and Wakka chuckled as well and followed Paine. Yuna and Rikku blushed at the word '**_lovebirds_**' but both were happy for the privacy.

Yuna took a hold of Rikku's hand and led her to a rock wall, they climbed up and found themselves facing old ruins of a building. Yuna and Rikku sat down on a ledge, facing the ocean. Yuna then placed Rikku on her lap, wrapping her arms protectively around the other girl, and leaned back against the wall.

Rikku sighed and snuggled closer to Yuna, and whispered, "E muja oui, Yunie." **'I love you.'**

For once, Yuna didn't need to wonder what Rikku said, she knew what it had meant. And just to surprise Rikku, Yuna replied in perfect Al Bhed, "Yht E muja oui vunajan yht ymfyoc so tayn, Rikku." **'And I love you forever and always my dear Rikku'**

Rikku smiled and cuddled closer to Yuna, entwining their hands together, and she then placed a feather light kiss on their entwined hands, signifying that the feeling was mutual.

* * *

From a distance, you could see on top of a building, two lovers holding each other, facing the ocean, as the sun sets before them. The evening sky painted with blues, purples, reds, and oranges, all blended together, creating a scene to behold, a master piece in the night sky. 

A whispered promise of love, carried by a warm wind and into the sky above, as the lovers souls became one and their hearts floated upon a cloud.

_Together forever. . .

* * *

_

**Flaming Soul:** Well there you have it, the very last chapter of '**_The Troubles of Love_**'.

I would like to give a huge '**Thank you**' to, all that reviewed my story and giving me inspiration. Also to **Armor King **and **Erufu-chan** for supporting me throughout this whole story and for being the Best Internet Friend's I have ever had!

**Thank you to those that reviewed the last chapter:**

**AAAyekoms:** Yah! Alright email me when you get the story up. Don't worry, I'm tied down with homework since school has started again, so I know what it feels like.

**Rikku ist die Beste:** Glad that you liked the previous chapter, unfortunately, seeing as this is the last chapter, you get the idea.

**Armor King:** I thought the previous chapter was '_Kawaii_!' as well when I had read over what I had written. I knew that you would've liked the ending in the previous chapter. Yah, sorry about the grammar mistakes, I did the read-over really quick, it was really late. As you know from the chapter, Paine did know, and yes it was quite obvious. Hope that you can update your story soon, **-wink, wink-**, hoping to read it soon.

**Flametongue:** That's okay. Glad that this story of mine touched your heart. Also, I'm glad that you think the Rikku/Yunie pairing is sweet, that's why I had started this fic. Yah, sorry about the grammar mistakes, you see, when I usually finish my chapters for stories, it would be like at 1-3am in the morning, so I read over my finished work really quickly 'cause I want to get to sleep and all. And right now, its like 2:30 in the morning, so forgive me for any grammar mistakes and stuff from this chapter.

**Flaming Soul:** To my readers don't worry, I will be making more Rikku/Yunie fics, so watch out for those and I'll see you all later! Ja ne!


End file.
